


Where do you think your going ?

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Insecurity, Jealous Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: After a fight with Daryl  and hurtful words are spoken you decided that you are better off on your own and tried to leave the group . But you don't get very far.





	

"I wasn’t flirting with him " you said in frustration for the fourth time as you turn around to face Daryl. He stood behind your arms folded across his chest he had a scowl on his face.  
"Not from where I was standing it look like you were flirting and you were enjoying yourself too " he snapped.  
" Gezz what is your problem Rick told me a joke and I found it funny can’t I laugh when someone tells me a joke?" you said “My problem is you been spending a lot of time with Rick lately and that just gets me to wondering if flirting is all you do with him " he said.  
Your mouth dropped opened was he really accusing you of cheating on him? "do you really believe that?" you asked. He just glared at you for a second then looked away but didn’t say anything.  
That really hurt you after everything you been though with him and he didn’t trust you. "Well just shows what kind of man you are I guess " you said and he turned his head back to look at you. " the kind I don’t need." you said speaking the words that nearly broke your heart “  
For a second a look of hurt passed on his face but then it hardens " yeah well I don’t need someone that carries on behind my back with my best friend " so just go on " he said. You refused to let him see the tears so you pushed past him and walked out of the cell that you two shared.  
****************************************************************************************  
You found a corner of the prison yard that was away from everyone and sat down and cried until you couldn’t cry anymore. You wanted to hate him but you couldn’t. you would love him till the day you die. So, having him thinking you could be with anyone but him was like a knife being twisted in your heart. How would you be able to go on each day seeing him and having to look at him knowing he thought that about you.  
You couldn’t. You stood up and wiped your eyes. You had to leave get out on your own and forget him. You survive on your own before Daryl found you and brought into the group and you would do fine without them again. You would wait till night and sneak out.  
You gather your stuff and some supplies making sure no one noticed what you were doing. Luckily you didn’t run into Daryl either. After you were packed you stayed in your cell with the blanket thrown over the door to keep anyone from coming in. You knew everyone had to know about the fight. You guys hadn't been exactly quite about it  
Night finally came and when you thought everyone had settled down you slip out of your cell and made your way outside. Luckily it was a clear night and the moon was out giving you a little bit of light. You threw you pack on your back and slid out of the gap in the fence making sure it was closed before you took one more look at the prison before you sigh and headed into the woods.  
****************************************************************************************  
You hadn't been walking far when suddenly you heard footsteps behind you. You slow down and reached for your knife saving your gun for when you really needed it. The footstep kept coming and you came to a stop.  
Suddenly a hand came down on your shoulder pulling you backwards. You spun around throwing out your knife but another hand grab your wrist stopping you. "Stop " that voice had you pausing in your struggled against your attacker. You turned your head and saw Daryl was the one who was holding you.  
Your heart jumped into your chest and you jerk your hand away  
"What do you want?" you asked him “I am bringing your butt back to the prison where you belong " he said reaching for you again. This time you step back so he couldn’t touch you.  
" I am not going back " you told him. He paused looking at you in shock like the thought had occurred to him that you wouldn’t come back. "What do you mean you’re not coming back?"  
Hands on you hips your glared at him " just what I said I not going back with you so you can turn around and leave “you said as you turned around to start walking away but he grabs you by the hand stopping you.  
" There is no way in hell I am leaving you out here alone " he snapped "Stop being stubborn and let's go " he said. "No" you said as you tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let you go.  
"Fine if you want to do this the hard way we will " We need to talk and you are going to listen to what I have to say but not until we are back at the prison " he said and before you could react he had you over his shoulder walking back towards the prison.  
At first you were to shock to respond but then you started struggling “would you put me down " you said trying not to yell. He didn’t respond but just kept walking. You finally gave up the fight when you realize he wouldn’t let you go. You just wait until he put you down.  
But that wasn’t until he got your back inside the gates of the prison with Glenn opening the gates for you. Embarrassed you didn’t lifted your head up. Daryl marched you right back to your cell putting you down on your feet he turns around and threw the blanket over the door for privacy before turning to you  
But instead of speaking he grab your face and crushed his mouth to yours. It was a kiss filled with frustration need and wanting. You couldn’t help but responded wrapping your arms around his neck pressing your body up against his  
He groans running his hands down your body. But after a minute he pulled away to look at you. Breathing heavy. "Why would you do something so stupid like go out on your own like that. Why would you leave. ' leave me?" he said his words getting softer and softer.  
You sigh "Because I couldn’t stand seeing you every day knowing that you though I could cheat on you when I love you with everything I have." I can’t even think about anyone else. " you told him he stares at you for a second.  
Then he sighs " I know and I am sorry for saying those things earlier I know that you wouldn't cheat “I can be an ass sometimes " he admitted. You smiled reaching up to brush the hair out of his eyes “yes I know but I still love you “you said earning a grin from him.  
he pulled you closer to him kissing you again moving his mouth down from your lips down your jaw to your ear " I love you too " he said softly in your ear as he pushed you back towards the bed showing exactly how much


End file.
